


Honeybee

by tracingdandelions



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 7Growing Old Together or FutureSong is Honeybee by The Head and the Heart and it is the most bumbleby song without having anything to do with RWBY. And if you disagree you can personally pry it out of my cold dead hands.





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I'm very sorry for this one! I had a lot of trouble deciding if I wanted to do this as a full fic or just as a prompt. But here it is, I might still run with this idea later though! Uhh it's 11:06 and I'm posting the last work rn!! Idk about day 8, we'll see!! Thanks to everyone who's read or commented, you rock!!

They’re sitting together in bed, hands intertwined, Yang’s head on Blake’s shoulder, listening to the radio. The top hits playing as they talk about their day. Or rather, Blake talks about hers. After a moment, Blake gets up and changes the station, the old radio spitting out static till she hits a slow song. Her ears instantly perking up as the next opening notes ring out. 

She smiles and climbs back in bed, murmuring, “It’s our song”. She turns and places a gentle kiss on Yang’s cheek, and starts singing.

“Honeybee  
Could you imagine where our lives could be  
That silly ring, it wasn’t meant to be  
Luckily you saw in me  
Something I couldn’t see”

Blake was nervous the day Yang had proposed, restless electricity with no proper outlet. She had overheard a conversation between Yang and Ruby, and had deduced that something big was about to happen. But she had no idea what. And her brain had taken the thought further and further, tumbling down a black hole that only ended in the ruins of their relationship. She had internalized the thought, prepared herself for the inevitable. Savoring every moment she had as Yang seemed to become more distant.

She knew it was because of her. It was her imperfections that this relationship was ending. But she didn’t know how to fix it, what could she do to keep the best thing in her life from turning away. From forgetting her. She tucked the thoughts away.

The day had come, Blake waking up in a daze, her heart thrumming. She had dressed and sat by the door idly swiping through apps on her phone. The rumble of a motorcycle broke her from her trance, a knock on the door announcing her arrival. Blake opened it to a smiling Yang and the day began. They drove around the city, stopping at a small bakery to pick up pastries, before setting off to the countryside. Blake wondered how the sun could shine so brightly, the clouds lazily drifting through what seemed to be a lead up to one of the worst days of her life. Yang was humoring her, taking her for one last ride before breaking it off. She hugs the form in front of her tighter, memorizing the way the helmet fits, how she curls around Yang, the warmth of the engine.

Soon enough Yang is parking and the two are walking, fingertips lightly tethering them together. How easy it would be to break it, she thinks. Yang stops at a large weeping willow next to a smooth pond, a pair of ducks floating nearby. Blake spreads out a blanket as Yang gathers the food and drinks. They sit, enjoying the warmth of the day, the sun marking the hours left. After a bit they lay back, watching the clouds roll by, pointing out those like looked like animals or funny objects. Blake laughs until her stomach hurts, how many times had they done exactly this, and how much she would miss it. She turns to Yang who had sat up and was looking through her bag, until she found what she wanted.

Blake had watched as she got up and went around the tree. Curious, she follows, rounding the tree, she sees Yang, her hand pressed against the tree, tracing the outline of something. She moves closer and the memory hits her, a small heart carved into the trunk, the initials B and Y adorning the middle. It was their first date. How fitting for it to be their last. She places her hand on the rough heart, tears welling into her eyes. She turns, reasons on her tongue as to why the should stay together. But when she sees Yang, she freezes. She was kneeling, a small box in her hand.

“I couldn’t imagine the rest of my life with anyone else. You’re the one, you’ve always been the one”

Blake couldn’t either. She had said yes, of course, accepting the ring and crying into Yang’s shoulder. The rest of the day stretching out before them, limitless.

Blake adjusts herself on the bed, settling her head onto Yang’s shoulder, the single pillow not large enough for both of their heads. She continues to sing.

“Honeybee  
I can't imagine how my life would be  
If all your gravity did not hit me  
Oh, don't you see?  
Darling, my honeybee”

She couldn’t imagine any other ending. She realized this time and time again. She doesn’t know what she’d do without Yang, how she would continue living. But she would. Yang was reckless, a force to be reckoned with. But, for all the weight she carried, the world had not turned her cruel. She was soft and caring and more than Blake could have ever asked for. Her life would have been so different if they had never met, never dated, never married or had kids, or grand kids. They were pulled together by some force outside of their control.

She finds Yang’s hand under the white sheets and holds it close to her heart, listening to the gentle inhale and exhale, the even rise and fall of her chest as she relaxes in her sleep. 

“But here we are  
After all the messes and confessions  
To the stars  
That we never really owned as ours”

Blake was the first to confess. They had taken several drives out into the countryside at this point, a couple of friends with a six pack and an old truck. The bed filled with blankets and pillows. They drove until the city lights were distant specks, the stars more visible than they had ever seen before. They had laid in the bed, heads close, as they pointed out constellations. Ursa Major and Minor, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, the hunter Orion. They had huddled closer together, tipsy and chilled by the cool autumn breeze when Blake had said it. Three little words that she would never have said otherwise. She had pulled back, embarrassed, before Yang pulled her in closer, repeating the sentiment. 

That night was easy. A couple of drinks had loosened lips enough for the truth to spill out. But their relationship wasn’t always that simple. At points it was messy, but like the moon and sun, they were connected, working through whatever problems life threw their way. Individual messes were shared, the baggage lighter with another set of hands.

Yang moves next to her, eyes opening slightly, a goofy smile on her face. Blake presses a kiss to her forehead.

“And if our world comes tumbling down  
I never could forgive myself for leaving out  
You're the one  
You are the only one”

She couldn’t forgive herself. She had run. Run as far as she could, to the only place she had known. Right when Yang needed her the most. Their world had fallen apart, and she couldn’t forgive herself for leaving.

Yang grips Blake’s hand just a little tighter, closing her eyes again as Blake’s voice fills her head. It was always and will always be Blake.

“Such a fool  
I took your love and I bent all the rules  
You took the blow and didn't let it show  
Stuck around to let me know  
Built a family of our own”

She opens her eyes, lilac meeting amber. The beginning of them wasn’t easy, that was for sure. The two taking more for the other than either could have ever asked for. And what mattered was that Blake came back. She had run, but she also came back. She stayed. And that was all that mattered. Even now she was here with her.

She smiles, and begins singing as well, voice raspy from disuse, but gaining strength as she goes.

“Look around  
We made a garden of the love we found  
So many reasons I would fight to stay  
You're the courage when I fade  
Take a look at what we've made”

Yang was always by her side. Through thick and thin. She was inspired by the way she kept going, day after day. The light in her eyes never dimming over the years, even if her life had taken its toll on her body. Some days better than others. But she was determined to make their love forever. She had purchased stone and dirt, flowers and bushes. Blake found her one day, greying hair and jeans speckled with dirt. But she took her hand as she always did and followed her to their backyard. In a small corner was the beginnings of a garden, a stone path winding its way to a stone bench and the sapling of a willow tree.

The tree grew over the years, the wildflowers filling in and attracting bees and butterflies. Their grandchildren playing hide and seek in the drooping boughs, as they sat, hands covering their eyes, counting down from one hundred. Their hair was now completely white and grey, but their love had left new everyday.

Yang kisses the side of Blake’s temple. Careful not to move her left hand too much, the needle was uncomfortable, but not so much so as to stop her from stroking her wife’s hair

“But here we are  
After all the messes and confessions  
To the scars  
That we never really owned as ours”

They had come to terms with their past. Their scars were a part of them, but they did not define them. Like history etched into the walls of a cave, they told a story. Good or bad, funny, terrifying, they were something that would always stay with them. They were not their past.

Yang feels the pull of the stitches as she stretches and settles back down. Her voice fails and she stops, a gentle smile on her face as she returns to listening to the soft whisper of Blake’s singing

“And if our world comes tumbling down  
I never could forgive myself for leaving out  
You're the one  
You are the only one”

Yang had forgiven her though, even if she couldn’t forgive herself. She had taken that burden on, she was the one to try, the only one to make an effort.

Yang’s eyes are closing again, breathing slowing down as she drifts back off.

“Won't you decide?  
Won't you decide?  
I want you to soar  
Don't doubt anymore  
(Little by little, we meet in the middle)  
Won't you decide? (What's your name?)  
Won't you decide?  
(I hope you can hear me, I needed you near me)  
I want you to soar (you save my life)  
Don't doubt anymore (let's keep this between you and I)”

She had never doubted Yang. She was the sun. She was strength. Together, they were a compromise. Always pushing the other to be better, to be more than they were before. Together they were the sky, the buzz of bees, the thrum of an engine. They were unstoppable.

She grips her hand again. Pulling herself as close to Yang as she can. Their bodies had almost seemed made for each other. Matching puzzle pieces. They were decided for each other before they had even learned the others name. Blake brushes a strand of hair from her face. Her voice lowering as a nurse comes in, checking the many machines hooked up to Yang’s body. She smiles gently at the two and leaves quietly. 

“And if our world comes tumbling down  
I never could forgive myself for leaving out  
And if our world comes tumbling down  
I never could forgive myself for leaving out  
You're the one  
You are the only one”

The consistent beeping of the machines is slowing down. The spikes becoming more and more distant, the peaks falling into the valleys. Tears begin filling Blake’s eyes, she pushes through the knot in her throat, her voice shaky.

“And if our world comes tumbling down (the world comes tumbling down)  
I never could forgive myself, I'll say it now (I never could forgive myself)”

Her whole world was falling apart. 60 years together and she couldn’t forgive herself. Hadn’t allowed herself to truly be forgiven. As much as Yang had tried, it was the one thing she carried on her own. She had made up for it in every action, every moment she could. She had loved with every fiber of her being, and she was loved back. Most importantly, she had kept her promise. She never ran as she did before, even when everything in her begged her to. She would stay by Yang's side until the end. Her promise fulfilled. She’s kissing the corner of Yang’s mouth, a small smile creeping onto her face as the beeps slow further. Her breaths turn shallow. And then a long drawn out tone. She leans over, pressing the buttons the nurse had shown her, the sound stops and the radio fills the room. She lets the tears fall as the last lines of the song play through the old tinny speakers.

“You're the one  
You are the only one”

And finally, silence.


End file.
